


sunset of whims

by blurbluefrog (ForestFish)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Messy, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oh, Road Trips, Self-Doubt, Short ones, but it ends well, bye, dodgy pop references, donghun is scared of being nobody's priority, fear of being left alone, it's literally 5am lmao, kind of angsty because of that, that's all, this is really mostly fluffy so it's a safe go, trust me - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/blurbluefrog
Summary: They get time off but Byeongkwan and Sehyoon can't make it to the group trip Donghun wanted. Chan is busy with UNB activities so he can't make it either. It's just Donghun and Junhee. Donghun doesn't know that Junhee wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with him being called names and made fun of.





	sunset of whims

**Author's Note:**

> hi, choice!
> 
> so, this is my first ace fic and it's currently 5am and this has not been proofread at all. all i can do is ask for your understanding about the typos and eventual lack of coherency. i just wanted to write some getting together fluffy dongjun with some lowkey pining at sunset. wowkwan was kind of a given and I couldn't resist making the reference. sorry about that and uhhhh idk this is messy and cheesy but i hope you enjoy it anyway. if it don't post it now, i'll be too embarrassed later to do it and now im full yolo lol so here it goes. hope it's worth your time idk. and tell me things if u like it fkjhgkjd by e.

 

* * *

See, Junhee could tell when Donghun wasn’t happy. Sure, the man had that constant look of someone who’s about to cry but that wasn’t it. They’d long since made it clear that that was just his resting face. He looked sad when he wasn’t smiling, and his eyes shone just a little too much sometimes and it made it look like he was about to bawl them out. He was a damn rascal though and he loved to tease and pick fun at not only his younger brothers from their group, but also at their leader, who was younger than him too.

 

_Anyway._

 

That day, though, Donghun really wasn’t happy and Junhee already knew that before meeting him outside the dorms.

 

* * *

 

The thing was as follows: they’d been given a day off and Donghun had eagerly suggested that they did something fun the four of them and then film it all and share with their real maknae, who didn’t share the same luck as them, since he still had UNB activities. However, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had said they wouldn’t be able to make it because Byeongkwan was taking Sehyoon home to meet his parents. Donghun’s smile had melted off his face almost immediately and he’d frowned before sighing and shrugging.

“Well, fine” he’d said getting up from the couch “that’s cool. Warming them up for the eventual coming out?”

“Uh” Byeongkwan looked a bit lost as he looked up at his back and exchanged a look with Sehyoon who was pursing his lips and had lowered his eyes “kind of, yeah… I, I mean, I won’t come out. It’s just… we’re gonna…”

“It’s cool, I get it.” Donghun and turned around to face his brothers and he was smiling. Junhee had just entered the living room holding two mugs of tea and looked silently at the scene. Donghun was forcing that smile but he meant what he was saying “I hope your parents like our Wow.” He grinned and Sehyoon looked up and saw his smile, which he returned a tad coyly as Byeongkwan held his hand.

“I’m sure they will.” Junhee said smiling from ear to ear and walking over to Donghun. The extra mug was for him. He held it for him to grab but for a bit he didn’t seem to remember that he’d asked for tea “It’s your tea, hyung. Remember?”

“Oh, right.” Donghun snorted and scoffed holding the mug “Forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah” Donghun smiled at the steaming liquid inside the mug “it’s fine.”

Then he’d left for his room ahead of his brothers. The room where he’d be sleeping alone because Chan wasn’t in.

“Hyung” Byeongkwan called quietly looking at Junhee who was blowing his tea to cool it up “is Donghunie hyung really alright with us not going?”

Junhee hated lying but he hated to see his brothers sad even more.

“Yeah, he just wanted us to be together and take pics to send Yuchanie” he said with a smile “he’s fine, don’t worry. Good luck with your parents.” He wished and they nodded up at him and smiled a little “Good night.” Junhee said and heard them wish it back before walking to his room. He changed his mind on the way and stopped by Donghun’s door.

Silently.

He stood close to the door with his ears perked up to listen for any sound. Nothings. He sighed. He could technically go and ask if he wanted company for the night since Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were sleeping together in one room and he’d be alone as well, but his hand stopped just as he was about to knock. His gut feeling told him it was probably best to let him be for the time being.

* * *

 

Well, he was still moody in the morning and Junhee didn’t have to see him to know that. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were still in bed since the trip to Byeongkwan’s parents wasn’t that long. Donghun had texted Junhee directly, not their groupchat, at exactly 8am.

 

**Donghunnie hyung**

New Messages (3)

 

Morning

Ur coming or not?

It’s fine if u don’t

8:00am

 

Junhee had just finished showering and doing his skincare routine after shaving when he saw that. He replied as he walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat, hoping to find him somewhere along the way. He didn’t.

 

Morning hyung

Yeah, I’m going

Just gonna get sth to eat

Where are u

8:05am

Downstairs

8:05am

 

* * *

 

Downstairs meant outside and probably in the car. At what time had he gotten up? Why so early? Junhee sighed as he pulled a pot of yoghurt from the fridge and made sandwiches for everyone. He left Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s on the table and wrapped Donghun’s in cling film to take down with him as he ate his on his way down.

Something told him that Donghun hadn’t eaten anything. He brought a yoghurt for him too.

Sure enough, he found a Definitely Not Happy Donghun in the car when he met him outside. They’d borrowed the car from the company and Donghun would be driving. Donghun had showered (and used Junhee’s shampoo, judging by the scent and Junhee was sure it hadn’t been to annoy him that time. He’d probably just grabbed the first thing he got his hand on).

“Hi, hyung.” Junhee greeted with a smile and assessed Donghun’s face when he returned his look and greeted him back in a quiet voice. He had slept very little and it was noticeable even under the bb cream “Made you a sandwich and, wait, damn” he’d put the yoghurt in his jacket’s pocket and it’d gotten stuck. It almost flew off his hand but he managed to hold it before it smashed against the dashboard “this.”

“You made yoghurt? Truly the most gifted leader.” Donghun snorted as he accepted the food being given to him “Thanks” he said as he unwrapped the sandwich “yoghurt maker leadernim.” He said with a smile.

Junhee didn’t ask if he’d eaten breakfast and he also didn’t tell him, so the subject was just kind of left hanging somewhere between them. For later. Maybe.

“Where are we going?”

Donghun shrugged as he munched on the sandwich and chased it with the yoghurt.

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”

“Where do _you_ want to go, hyung?”

“Wherever my lovely dongsaeng leadernim wants to go.” Donghun snorted as he finished the sandwich and chucked the cling film onto the cup holder between the seats.

“I don’t know where I want to go.” Junhee said quietly with a small smile and it was the truth but Donghun sighed deeply.

“You’re goddamn boring” he complained as he started the car “and so am I. Let’s just, I don’t know, we’ll go and then we’ll see where.”

Junhee chuckled.

“That’s not boring.”

“I’m less boring than you.” Donghun teased and Junhee sighed and shook his head with a smile “Get your phone out though, we uh, maybe we’ll need GPS at some point.” He snorted.

Junhee got his phone out and put it under the radio.

“Oh, do you have an aux cord, hyung?”

“No.” Donghun said.

“Damn.” Junhee chuckled as he turned on the radio and, well, they settled for whatever the radio gave them to listen. It was better than the silence Donghun refused to get rid of and Junhee was too weary to do something about.

 

There were many things he wanted to tell him but he currently had the guts to say none of them.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent a calm day wandering about parts of the city they hadn’t explored yet and eating nice things before getting gifts for their brothers. Donghun seemed sulky about it but Junhee saw him carefully pick gifts for everyone. They took a bunch of selcas and pictures in general of everything and nothing.

Their conversations were nice and chill about everything from their work to random things they saw. Donghun teased Junhee as usual and Junhee pretended to be the martyr willing to die for humanity’s sins and took it all without complaining too much.

The day was cold but cloudless and there was very little wind. A nice day to be out.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the day was ending, and the sun was setting slowly, tinting the cold yet clear sky in its warm dusk colours. It was orange by the time Donghun pulled the subject that had no doubt been bothering him since the previous day.

“Glad you didn’t flake too” Donghun finally said after at least 10 different songs and wandering out of their area of residence.

“They didn’t flake, hyung.”

“Whatever you say.” Donghun scoffed.

“Really” Junhee said softly “it’s important for them, it’s… well, it’s tough… being in a relationship that’s not… well, you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Donghun huffed “I know what you mean.” He repeated quieter that time “It’s just…” he stopped and didn’t continue “it’s fine.”

Junhee didn’t push him and only when he started feeling the scent of the sea did he realise where they were going.

“We’re going to the sea?”

“ _You’re_ going to sea, if you want.” Donghun snorted “You’re not catching my ass in the water with this cold, you weirdo.”

Junhee chortled and he heard Donghun chuckle too.

“I didn’t mean that!”

“Sure, I bet you were already planning a dip in the icy waters of the North.”

“I wasn’t! I just smelled the sea!”

“Sharp nose, puppy.” Donghun chuckled and Junhee looked at him in disbelief. That was the usual Donghun teasing banter, but he’d just called him ‘puppy’ and it was kind of… _cute?_

“ _Puppy?”_

Donghun pursed his lips and glanced at him.

“Dog with rabbis dying of leishmaniosis.” He took it back making Junhee lose it and laugh to the point of tears at the new convoluted version.

“ _Damn_ , now that I thought I’d finally gotten a cute name from hyung.” Junhee fake sighed sadly “Maybe I’m really just a dog with rabbis dying of leishmaniosis.”

Donghun huffed as he pulled up at a parking spot right in front of the sea. It was late and cold. There were very little people there. Or none. They were literally the only humans in sight.

“You’re not a dog with rabbis dying of leishmaniosis.” Donghun said as he got out of the car. Junhee followed his example and shut the door before Donghun beeped the car locked and pocketed the key.

There were some benches on the pavement that allowed a perfect view of the sea water stretching shining into the horizon, looking warm and golden at the end of that cold Autumn day. They sat there without having to decide to do so.

“Thanks.” Junhee said quietly as he smiled at the sea and leaned back on the bench “I appreciate it. But I’m also not a puppy.”

“No” Donghun snorted “you’re a human being… or you were the last time I checked.”

Junhee’s squeaky laughter filled the air and he felt Donghun’s eyes on his face and dared turn to face him. He was smiling a little, but his eyes looked sad. Maybe it was just the Donghun Look.

“Thanks for coming with me today” Donghun said and gulped before licking his lips and averting his eyes “I didn’t think you would, since it was just the two of us.”

Junhee took his time to reply. Maybe that wasn’t just the Donghun Look after all.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why wouldn’t I come alone with you?”

“I’m boring.”

Junhee chuckled.

“I thought we’d settled that I was the most boring one.” He said “That’s why I’m the leader.”

Donghun snorted.

“Maybe” he said “or maybe it’s because you’re reliable and organised.”

 

Silence. The sound of the waves breaking against the sand and the sun over their heads lowering as the electric lights went on the only sound breaking it. It helped, somehow.

 

Junhee wasn’t a whimsical guy (he was boring, remember?) so when he decided to shuffle closer to Donghun and press himself against his side Donghun was surprised even though they weren't at all unfamiliar with skinship. The difference was that it was just the two of them there.

“What?”

“It’s cold.”

“Oh.” Donghun muttered sounding a little dazed. Junhee felt him slide an arm over his shoulders and pull him closer without saying a word. He held him tightly. Junhee passed his own arm around Donhun’s waist and pulled them ever closer.

 

They sat like that in silence for a while, hearing the soothing waves breaking and watching the sun slowly set.

 

“Hyung” Junhee muttered “you do know we love you, don’t you?”

Donghun was quiet for over a minute before shrugging.

“I know _I_ love you.” He mumbled “I don’t know about you.”

“Hyung, we literally formed a band because we wanted to be together _. All of us. All five of us_.” Junhee reminded him softly and he heard the deep sigh.

“Yeah… I know that… I just… I don’t feel like…” he paused and sighed. Junhee felt the grip around him tighten more “it’s stupid, forget it.”

“I won’t make fun of it, hyung. I’m sure it’s not stupid.” Junhee promised and he glanced at his golden face, reddened by the setting sun and whatever he was hesitating to say.

“It is stupid.”

“Tell me.” Junhee insisted gently “I promise it’s not.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you enough,” Junhee said “to know your worries aren’t stupid.”

Donghun’s hand roamed up to Junhee head and he smoothed his hair with his palm. Junhee closed his eyes at the touch and smiled a little.

“That’s… that’s why you’re the leader” he chuckled before sighing “ah, I guess what I want to say is that I’m, I’m never anyone’s priority and… and I’m” he gulped and bit his lower lip “yeah, it… I don’t like that. I’m… I’m scared of being left alone.”

It was Junhee’s turn to tighten the grip around Donghun. His chest tightened, and his heart raced.

 

He felt gutsy. Two whims in a row? He was on a Not-Boring Roll, it seemed.

 

“I’d like to” his voice broke with the nerves, but he stood his ground now that he’d started it “I’d like to make you my priority.”

“We’re all your priority. You should make yourself your priority because you’re, you’re precious.” Donghun muttered softly looking away from him and clenching his jaw.

“Hyung, look over at me.” Junhee asked softly angling his face to make his plan work.

 

It did.

 

When Donghun looked over he kissed him on the lips. It was soft a lip-lock and they both kept their eyes open during the chaste kiss that was slowly broken with a soft wet sound backed by the sound of the waves.

“Wh-what was that?” Donghun asked, his face completely red, wide-eyed. Junhee felt his whole face on fire but he smiled a little. He hadn’t rejected it.

“I believe it was a kiss.”

“I know it was a kiss.”

“Then why did you ask something you already, you already know the answer to?” Junhee smiled a little.

Donghun didn’t move an inch away from him and neither did Junhee and they stared each other down.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Junhee smiled.

 

“You’re _my_ priority.”

 

Donghun’s face was completely red.

 

“You knew I was into you!?” Donghun blurted out and Junhee felt his stomach do something that felt like a somersault.

“I had no idea but thanks, thanks for letting me know it wasn’t just me.” Junhee said with a grin “I was being lowkey about it.”

“So was I.” Donghun sounded dazed “You’re into me? Like… you…”

“I love you?” Junhee asked and then nodded at the look on Donghun’s eyes “I do. I love you even though you, you call me dog with rabbis dying of leishmaniosis.”

“That’s because I can’t flirt and was, I was kind of scared of what I felt…” he confessed in a small voice looking away “I love you too, you idiot.”

“Can I be something nicer than an idiot considering that it's settled that coming, that this trip together was actually the best thing ever and it was good it was just the two of us?”

Donghun kept petting his hair gently as he pouted a little.

“Only if I get a proper kiss and not, not that 12-year-old virgin thing you just gave me.”

Junhee chortled.

“You blushed though.”

“So, did you, _idiot_.”

Their second kiss wasn’t as chaste as the first one at all. It involved a lot of lip nibbling and a little tongue before they were both too hot and bothered to proceed out there in public with the warm sun sinking in the freezing horizon.

 

Donghun held Junhee’s hand on their way to the car and only let go to get in the driver’s seat and let Junhee take shotgun again. He started the car after they both buckled up.

“I can call you baby.” Donghun said with a wry smile as the radio came alive as they drove off and Junhee giggled softly and the cheesy pet name “Or babe.”

“That’s going to be really something to get used to.” Junhee said, grinning from ear to ear, happy and with his happiness boosted by knowing he’d made Donghun feel happier “After being a dog with rabbis dying of leishmaniosis.”

“You really took that one to heart.” Donghun huffed “I meant the puppy one more than I meant that, okay?” He said “Like, by a _really_ long shot.”

Junhee chortled.

“I know, hyungie.”

“You’re settling with hyung.”

“What do you want me to call you?”

Donghun shrugged lightly.

“Hyung is fine. So is hyungie.” He smiled a little and focused on the road “I can’t believe we’re ABBA.”

“What?”

“Five members, two couples.” Donghun snorted and Junhee lost it to the point of tears “We better not end up like them, though.”

They couldn’t stop laughing for a solid five minutes.

 

* * *

 

**Hunnie hyung, sehyoonie hyung, byeongkwanie, channie, you (5)**

**New Messages (12)**

**Byeongkwanie**

We’re home!

It was good!

My family liked Sehyoonie hyungie a lot!!

6:21pm

**Channie**

YEAHHHH!!!

I want to be rings boy at the wedding uwu

When u get married in vegas

Or Canada

It’s legal there too, right??

6:23pm

 

**Byeongkwanie**

Omg, channie!!!

Stop, hyung is embarrassed!!

And yeah, its legal in canada

uwu

6:24pm

 

We’re changing our name to abba kekekeke

9:23pm

 

**Sehyoonie hyung**

What? Why?

9:23pm

 

**Channie**

Bc he and donghunnie hyung made out somewhere

And are now dating

I wanna be the rings boy for u too

uwu

 

[voice message sent]

_You’ll be holding Junhee’s veil don’t worry._

_Yah! I wouldn’t wear any veils, hyung!_

**Byeongkwanie**

Is it true that you’re dating though??

I would have never guessed!!

I’m so happy for you! T-T

 

**Sehyoon hyung**

So am I ^_^

 

**Channie**

Byeongkwanie hyung’s gaydar is broken

Even my blind neighbour who’s already dead could tell

They were into each other

Lmao

 

[Voice message sent]

What kind of crack do they give you at UNB things? That’s illegal as fuck you know.

{sound of Junhee laughing}

**Channie**

Hummus and carrot sandwiches

Healthy af

But I’m calling it

It’s the hummus

* * *

 


End file.
